Breaking Free
by Descendent123
Summary: For 21 years, the children of the isle of the lost have been a secret, hidden from Auradon and all who resides there. King Ben makes it his mission to rescue them when they are discovered but problems occur when it looks like the isle kids don't want to be rescued. Fear is formed by this new law and the kids disappear. Its Auradon's job to find them before the villains do.


The silver sea ripples gently as it contrasts against the murky brown sludge that runs from the isles ports. That is the reflection of the young king's eyes as he looks out from his suite in his grand castle. A year under his reign, the kingdom had flourished yet there was one place in the kingdom that no one from Auradon had ever been to. The isle of the lost.

No guards, no royals and no actual humans had ever set foot on the isle and came back alive. Criminals resided there with no contact with the outside world for 20 years and where left to roam free around the isle. No Wi-Fi, no guards and no way out. The villains could rot for an eternity for all Auradon could care but the young king was different. His stubbornness was said to be rivalled only by his parents and his temper was terrifying but if you had his trust, he would help you in any way he could. That's why he started to explore the isle through the ancient security cameras that resided there. No one had looked at them and no one wanted to so access wasn't hard.

But the truth was.

For nearly 20 years, the isles biggest secrets had remained just that. A secret. But thanks to the young king, that was no longer the case. Children of the villains that lived there had been hiding for many years but it was his job to rescue them. After all, what kind of king would he be if he didn't help? Now, all he had to do was convince the board.

Easier said than done.

"No! Absolutely not! Are you trying to get us all killed Ben?" the young king's father shouts at the next board meeting a week. Ben (the king who had barely turned seventeen) pushed his chin up and looked at every single royal in their eyes directly.

"I suppose that you wish for Queen Elsa to be banished. Or Fairy godmother. Or Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather. Or you Dad. Each one of you has powers or a past that could get you banished by the abject of our cruel laws. Maybe this is our chance to fix our mistakes and make up for all those years of suffering that we have put them through" Ben says calmly as he puts some files on the table. Don't get angry, he reminds himself. He needed them to agree on this plan.

"He's right you know" Aladdin mumbles, looking down at his hands. He could still remember his days as a street rat and he couldn't believe that he had pushed those innocent children into a hell hole.

"This is all our fault. All those children are innocent and we didn't even think to check if anyone had mysteriously showed up on that island in 21 years. We need to fix this" he says and Ben looks at him with gratitude in his eyes. One down, 10 to go.

"Do we even know how many children live on the isle Ben? It could be ten or it could be hundreds" Aurora points out. Bringing that amount of kids to Auradon with no waring could be a terrible risk and they didn't know how the kids themselves would take it.

"I've done some research on some of the kids and I have the files here. It was hard to find a lot of information on them as they seem to know where the cameras are and how to avoid them and the fact that so many are spray painted over but I have found some things." Ben says happily and he starts too had out some files to each person. Ben waited for people to start yelling but the only thing we was met with was stunned silence.

A purple flash falls upon the hidden cameras of the market place and she gone as quickly as it came. The camera follows her every move as she runs around the market, picking and choosing at everything she wants and the shop keepers smile at her antics, happy to let her go so long as she pays for the things she takes. Her friend was the one to look out for.

She ducks into an alleyway and the cameras still don't catch her face as she starts to talk to a young boy around her age with tan skin. They split the things she bought and laugh. It is then that the shop keepers start to yell. The gold that she left wasn't real, in fact it was leprechaun gold which disappears around 10 seconds after you put it down. The teens run away and scale a building for safety. The girl turns and notices the many cameras trained on her. She pretends to doff an invisible hat and smirks at them, knowing that after 21 years, secrets might just be revealed.

"You took your sweet time" Cruella Devils son yells and the tan boy, Jafar's son just smiles at the boy and drapes his arms around him and kisses his pouting lips.

The two girls laugh at this, knowing that no fight will last between the two boys. The eldest boy, Jay pulls the younger Carlos to his feet. The two girls, Mal and Evie jump up too and they all begin to laugh. The exit through a window and begin to run though tumbling buildings and thick green trees.

Even after so long, Neverland had regained its lush surrounds but not many people ventured out of the safety of the town. The big bad wolf and vicious animals roam in the woods but the children of the isle were not afraid. They were only afraid of their parent's ad what would happen if they were caught so they had to be very careful about where they go and who they talked to. Safety first right?

"Hurry up guys" Mal shouts, her purple hair flying in the winds as they get closer to the shiny barrier that confines them to the island. The four teens run faster as the reach small opening that covers their secret den. They walk in and sigh in happiness. The thick crumbling rocks and green vines and ivy have been a safe haven for 10 years now and it was the only pace they could truly be themselves.

"Hey Mal, It's you" Jay teases as he points at some vines on the stone wall. He laughs as mal throws some dirt at him and she rubs her shoulder subconsciously. Since she was born, Mal had a large birthmark that looked like vines that stretched from her wrist to her collar bone on her right arm that flowers would appear on sometimes, depending on who she was with and how she was feeling. Right now it had simple yellow flowers on it.

Mal smiled and joined her friends on an old couch that they had stolen from Carlos's neighbour and a small TV that they had hooked up to the beach beyond the barrier. Thanks to Carlos's genius invention, they were able to get any TV program they wanted. Everything was good in their lives, all they had to do was keep out of trouble and stay out of their parent's way.

How things were about to change.

 **Hey everyone! Can you please vote on who you want me to pair up with who? Not everyone needs a love interest but I would like to sort out Audrey and Evie. I have already decided on Bal and Jaylos so everything else is up to you. Hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
